Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is a foundational application layer data communication protocol that has helped enable the proliferation of the World Wide Web. More specifically, HTTP is a networking protocol adapted to be used across information systems between a client and server, functioning as a request-response protocol. In HTTP, a web browser, for example, acts as a client, while an application running on a computer hosting a web site functions as a server. The client submits an HTTP request message to the server and the server returns a response message to the client. The response message may contain content requested by the client. Such content may include content stored on the server such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML) files, images, content generated on the fly, or may comprise performing functions on behalf of the client. The client may then send additional HTTP request messages to the server, requesting to receive various objects and files that may be referenced within the original response.
The order in which the additional HTTP messages requesting objects from the web server are sent from the client may be set by the order in which they are encountered by the browser. In such a scenario, the client may request objects that may not be immediately displayable on an electronic display as the objects may not be located in the portion of the web page that is currently being viewed on the client device electronic display.